Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a radiation imaging apparatus, a method for manufacturing the same, and a radiation inspection apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
A radiation imaging apparatus includes, for example, a sensor panel in which a plurality of sensors for detecting radiation are arrayed on a substrate. In a detection method of converting radiation into light and photoelectrically converting the light into an electrical signal, the radiation imaging apparatus further includes a scintillator.
The scintillator is formed by, for example, an evaporation method, and has a structure made of a plurality of columnar crystals of thallium doped cesium iodide (Tl:CsI) or the like. Since the scintillator is deliquescent, a protective film for suppressing the deliquescence of the scintillator is formed to cover the scintillator. The scintillator is fixed to a base member such as a sensor panel, so the protective film needs to have adhesion (adhesive force).
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-103934 exemplifies a structure in which a first protective film that covers a scintillator and contains a silane-based compound as a monomer, and a second protective film that covers the first protective film and contains a fluorine compound unsaturated hydrocarbon as a monomer are arranged.
The present inventor has found that, when a resin is used for the protective layer of a scintillator, a larger content of fluorine in the resin is more advantageous for suppressing the deliquescence of the scintillator, while a smaller content of fluorine in the resin increases the adhesion of the resin. As described above, the protective film of the scintillator needs to suppress the deliquescence of the scintillator and have adhesion. Therefore, how to use the resin with contradictory properties to form the protective film needs to be considered.